


My Dearest Friend

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day spent at 221B brings about a change in the relationship between Watson and his dearest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/shkinkmeme/4456.html?thread=4191592#t4191592) at the [](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**shkinkmeme**](http://shkinkmeme.livejournal.com/).

We did not often have slow days where we did next to nothing but laze about our flat, Holmes and I. We mostly had days when we rarely saw our home, so, on the rare occasion we had lazy days, we spent them together. On one memorable occasion, Holmes and I were enjoying a companionable silence in the sitting room of our Baker Street. I was seated at my chair at the dining table, taking advantage of the quite time to catch up on my novel, and my dear friend Holmes was stretched out on the settee, presumably thinking.

I had not heard any of the usual absent muttering Holmes usually made when he was puzzling over something for quite some time, and I began to suspect that he was using the quiet to catch up on the sleep that he had been missing because of our most recent cases; they had come one right after the other with barely a day in between. Normally, Holmes had no complaints when we had such a deluge of problems with which to occupy ourselves, but these last few cases had been quite hard on the both of us. I was glad to see his taking the time to relax instead of bemoaning the lack of cases as he was wont to do.

Soon enough, my musings on my friend were put to a halt as I became once more engrossed in my novel, something at which Holmes had openly scoffed when I took it from its place on my bookshelf above my desk. I had gotten through not even three pages before I heard a soft snuffling come from the couch. I craned my head slightly to see if Holmes was indeed sleeping, but I could not see from my perch on my chair. I shifted forward a little to try and see better, but that, unfortunately, did not help matters, especially when I nearly fell from the precarious position into which I had placed myself.

I shook my head at my clumsiness as I straightened from catching my fall on the table. There was another snuffling sound from the davenport as I put my book down and stood, moving around to the left side of the settee and leaning over Holmes' head to see if he was awake. Holmes must have tried to sit up at that exact moment because, from one moment to the next, I realized that our lips had connected. I felt my body freeze in sheer shock and could almost hear the tension in his frame below mine. _Oh! What am I doing?! He is my friend, my dearest friend! This is not what I intended!_ My mind's frantic cries were silenced quite effectively silenced when Holmes all at once relaxed, making a soft sound as he opened his mouth and brought a hand up to hold the back of my neck.

I felt an answering moan escape myself as I, too, opened my lips, chasing his tongue back into his mouth. Our tongues curled against one another lazily, sometimes in my mouth, sometimes in his, and I felt nearly light-headed at the feeling of right that shot through me as the kiss went on and on. I pulled away a little, smiling inwardly at his no-doubt unconsciously uttered sound of protest, and took his lower lip between my own, suckling gently and flicking my tongue against it. Holmes moaned softly at that before tugging at my neck to get my mouth back to where he could plunge his tongue inside again.

I gladly allowed it, my own hand moving to cup under his chin and tilting it slightly to get a better angle. The only sounds in the room were the faint voices coming from the street below and the soft, wet sounds our tongues made as they slid slickly together. _Perhaps… More than **just** my dearest friend…_ I thought faintly as we finally broke apart only enough to end the kiss. Holmes laid himself back down on the settee, pulling me down with him a little by the hand still on the back of my neck as we panted slightly, our lips still close as we both reveled in our newfound closeness.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
